


【森嵐】お風呂

by ranmatsu0412



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmatsu0412/pseuds/ranmatsu0412
Relationships: 森嵐
Kudos: 7





	【森嵐】お風呂

【森嵐】お風呂 

－ 

「亞嵐くん我喜歡你。」  
「最愛你了。」  
「亞嵐くん不管什麼時候都很可愛吶。」  
「特別是做愛的時候、嘻嘻。」 

一隻笑瞇瞇、嘴巴停不下來的刺蝟。 

與滿臉通紅、想找地洞躲起來的白濱亞嵐。 

兩個人擠在狹小的浴缸裡，隼從背後抱住亞嵐，不安分的手在腰部遊走。 

「明天還有雜誌攝影、嗯……住手……」 

隼知道亞嵐不可能會拒絕他，手繼續往下摸，半硬的性器被隼握在手裡上下擼動，白濱緊咬著下唇不讓聲音露出，眼前的景象開始變得模糊。 

「亞嵐くん，可以嗎？」 

「不行、要去了……啊啊……！」 

「亞嵐くん真的很可愛呢。」

「再多叫一點給我聽聽。」


End file.
